


Jack Joins The Academy

by SJC_Fiction



Category: Jessie (TV), Kickin' It, Lab Rats (TV 2012), Mighty Med, The Thundermans
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Facials, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJC_Fiction/pseuds/SJC_Fiction
Summary: After being implanted with Bionics, Jack Brewer moves in to the academy and can't keep his hands off all the sexy boys.





	1. Jack's Bionic!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is currently in a rewrite phase, so expect changes

When Jack heard there was going to be a Bionic Academy he wanted to enrol as soon as possible. Sadly the academy wasn't open to anyone without bionics and the only people with them were a bunch of criminals, Leo, Chase, Bree and Adam.

After learning that, Jack had kicked his bed in anger. Despite the pain in his foot, Jack set off for the dojo. He covered ground quickly by taking every short cut. He turned down an ally way and stoped when something moved in the shadows.

"Who's there?" Jack called, striking an attack pose. Nothing happened. Jack didn't lower his defences and kept listening for any movement.

Suddenly something sharp stabbed into Jack neck and a gloved hand covered his mouth. "Yes, yes. You'll make a great spy." A voice said. Whoever it was sounded in pain. Jack tried to attack but couldn't move a muscle. "My triton app is controlling you, Jack. You are my soldier now. You must do as I say…"

 _Triton app?_ Jack thought. _Where have I heard that? Something to do with bionics…Think…_ Finally it hit him, _KRANE! Victor Krane! He's the guy that tried to launch a war!_ Jack tried to move again but he felt detached from his body, as if he weren't in it. He was confined to his thoughts, although he could still see.

Krane released him and disappeared into a black vapour. Jack stood still for a few moments before regaining control of his body. He felt weird. His body felt as though it was liquid. Shaking his head, he ran towards the dojo but steps before leaving the ally he too turned into a black vapour. There was a great flash of light and suddenly Jack found himself standing in a large room with teenagers in black uniforms walking and talking around. No one seemed to notice Jack's sudden appearance except for a girl in a white uniform. She looked alarmed.

She turned into a reddish blur and was standing in front of Jack a second later, glaring. He suddenly felt like running. "Who are you? How did you get here? You're not one of our students!" She demanded. Jack didn't know what to say. She looked around before grabbing hold of Jack's jacket and speeding through rooms and stopped in one with three large tank looking objects. The girl threw Jack onto the couch and sped off again, returning seconds later with a spikey haired boy in the same outfit.

"Bree! I was teaching! Why did you- Who is this?" The boy asked.

"I was going to ask you that. I found him in front of the Hydroloop. He's not a student" Bree stated. Jack was about to speak but Bree sped off again, returning with a short dark haired man and a tall, muscular teen. "Mr Davenport who is this?"

"Davenport!? Donald Davenport? Is this the Bionic Academy?" Jack asked loudly.

Everyone stared at him blankly except for Donald. "Why yes, it's me. The great Donald Davenport!" The waved his hand through the air, "Founder of the Donald Davenport Bionic Academy!" He said. Jack hadn't expected a billionaire to be so egotistical.

"Once again: Not what it's called" the short boy groaned. "Are you the one that paid for it? No, I did! I can call it what I want" Davenport retorted. He looked at Jack again. "Who are you?"

"Jack. Jack Brewer s-sir. I'm the sensei of Bobby Wasabi martial arts academy. I don't know how I got here. I promise! I was heading to my dojo when I just… appeared here…" Jack answered. _What? I didn't say that!_ Davenport didn't look convinced.

"Chase?" The short boy nodded and put two fingers to his temple. One of his eyes turned blue and scanned over Jack. A few moments later his eye returned to normal and his hand fell to his side. "His not lying, but… He's bionic…" He said. Everyone in the room turned to Jack and stared at him sceptically. Aside from the sea outside, everything was silent.

Finally Davenport spoke, "Put him in a capsule"

Jack, not wanting to be manhandled by the muscular boy, stood up and half willingly walked into the centre tank-thing. Part of him didn't know what a capsule was but the other knew exactly what it was. He wasn't comfortable with the other half. He wanted to tell them about Krane but couldn't get a word out of his mouth about the man.

When he stepped in the door slid shut and Chase passed Davenport a tablet. He pressed a button and a strange light scanned over Jack. A strange tingling sensation ran through his body and his neck grew warm. As soon as the light died so did the tingling and warmth. The door stayed shut as they read whatever was on the tablet. No one seemed to believe what they were reading. Davenport and the teens started talking but Jack couldn't hear anything through the glass.

When they stopped the door opened and Jack stepped out. He looked down and saw he was wearing one of the black uniforms that he saw before. He looked up at the teens and Davenport, all of whom were glaring.

"I've never seen bionics like yours before… They're different to everyone in the academies. I doubt even Krane could have thought of anything like it… Do you have any idea who gave you bionics?" Davenport asked. Jack tried to say Krane but nothing came out. Instead he said, "No, I don't. Nothing weird has happened to me at all. Well, except for a weird lady coming and taking photos of me doing karate"

Davenport frowned. Chase, Bree and the tall boy still looked sceptical. "Well, for now you'll be staying at the academy. Adam, Bree and Chase will be your mentors; they'll train you how to properly use your bionics. Adam, Bree, Chase," Davenport turned to the teens, "give him a tour of the island"

"Mr Davenport, we're supposed to be teaching, get Leo to do it" Bree groaned. Davenport frowned at Bree but nodded. Bree sped off and returned a second later with a black skinned boy.

"Hey! What's going on here? Who's he?" Leo shouted, shaking Bree off of his arm.

"Leo, this is Jack. He's a new student and we need you to give him the tour. Now, I've got to head back to the mainland," Davenport stepped forward and whispered into his ear, "Keep an eye on him"

Leo narrowed his eyes. Everyone besides Leo and Jack left the room. "Jack Brewer" Jack outstretched his hand to Leo. "Leo Dooley" said Leo stiffly, taking his hand. They shook once and let go.

Leo took Jack around the academy and showed him all the rooms and introduced him to a few students. He was careful to avoid a fat blond boy and tried tripping a small boy. The small boy turned into a spinning blur that knocked Leo into a wall. As Jack watched the boy spin, he felt a warm sensation in his neck. He felt like spinning himself but kept himself from doing so.

After he finished showing Jack into a very long room filled with hundreds of capsules, Leo took Jack to the training room and left him there. Adam and a group of students were all firing red lasers from their eyes, directed at targets on the curved wall. Upon seeing this Jack's eyes started to burn. He looked at a target and suddenly he too was firing lasers from his eyes.

Adam stopped and looked at Jack. Jack managed to stop the lasers and looked at Adam, who started to grin. "Well, looks like I've got a new student!" He cried. The other students stoped and looked over at Jack before returning to their target practice.

Jack forced a smile and Adam returned one. "So what else can you do?" Adam asked.

Unwillingly Jack started to spin and to both his and Adam's amazement he turned into a black blur, although Jack saw everything in slow-motion. He stopped but found himself running towards Adam, swerving around him at the last second. When he stopped Adam was staring at him. "Wow! How do you have all those abilities?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't know, my neck just felt warm whenever I saw someone else do them… And now I can…" A part of him knew why he could copy abilities, the part he wasn't sure he liked.

Adam narrowed his eyes.

"Adam!" Someone shouted. Adam spun around to see Douglas walking towards him. "I've been looking everywhere for you Bree and Chase! Where's the new kid, Donny wants me to check his bionics for anything dangerous" Douglas explained.

"Oh, Jack? He's right here" Adam said, pointing back at Jack. Douglas looked at Jack and sighed. Rolling his eyes, Douglas stepped in front of Jack and took a tablet and two small pads out of his pocket. He placed the two pads on both sides of Jack's neck and started typing things into the tablet. The warm sensation started again. Douglas's expression didn't explain anything, keeping his regular grumpy face.

"Damn, this stuff's more advanced than anything I have ever seen! I doubt even Krane could make anything like this… Adam," Douglas said over his shoulder, "Has he shown any abilities?" Jack wanted to tell Douglas about Krane but nothing about the man escaped his lips.

"Yeah, he can do everything!" Adam shouted. Douglas almost dropped the tablet as snapped his gaze to Adam. "What!?"

"When I see someone use one of their powers I can do it too" Jack explained. As an example Jack shot a laser at one of the targets. Douglas stared at him, astonished. He quickly typed something into the tablet.

By now the students were all standing a little back from Adam, watching what was happening. "There, now you can only use what you've got… And they're called abilities, not powers!" Douglas took the pads off Jack and left the room.

The students didn't return to work, they stood staring at Jack, sizing him up. Adam silently went around and locked the training room doors. Jack was feeling uncomfortable, wishing that the students would stop looking at him and wondering why Adam had locked the doors. "Now," Adam started, "We have a little… Orientation that we like to do."

"Uhh… What are you doing?" Jack asked as Adam walked towards him. The older boy stopped a few feet in front of Jack, grinning. In one swift swipe, Jack's shirt was torn from his body and landed lazily on the floor.

"Dude! What the hell!" Jack shouted as he tried to cover himself. Even though he was frequently shirtless (or naked whenever he was alone with Jerry) at the dojo he wasn't comfortable with all those guys staring at him. Adam smirked and removed his own shirt, as did the 4 students behind him.

"You have to go through orientation to be in my class" Adam said as he started to circle Jack, slapping his butt when he was behind him. The other students laughed as Jack tried to hit Adam. He easily caught his wrist and applied enough force to make Jack fall to his knees. He released him and Jack clasped his now red wrist.

The other students closed in around the kneeling sensei. One of the students was tall and black, another was olive, the remaining two were white and all of them (including Adam) were ripped as hell!

All of the teens had tents growing in their pants. Jack gulped as Adam, whose bulge was the biggest, took off his remaining clothes, revealing his monstrous cock. "Suck it" Adam commanded. Despite being gay and thinking that Adam was a hot, although stupid, stud Jack said "No!"

The students laughed. Adam smirked at Jack before gripping the back of his head and forcing him down onto his cock. Jack gagged and choked as he tried to push himself away from Adam. _Why did he have to stop my copying ability?_ Jack thought.

The other students dropped their pants. They each were huge, not as big as Adam, but still huge! Deciding it was hopeless to struggle, Jack let himself be forced to suck Adam. Two of the soldiers suddenly grabbed his arms, pulling them up and putting his hands on their cocks. One was long while the other was thick. He started stroking them as he sucked.

"Fuck, you're good! Done this before?" Adam moaned. Jack nodded, his face reddening. Adam chuckled and made Jack deep throat him. The older boy's pre-cum leaked down Jack's throat.

Jack could hear the other boys moaning behind him as they jacked themselves off.

Jack could feel the cock to his right throbbing in his hands and a few seconds later the boys cum sprayed across his face, narrowly missing his eye. The student back away but another took his place. Jack started stroking him too.

It wasn't long before both Adam, the boy to Jack's left and someone behind him came as well. Adam pulled Jack off the let go of his hair. Jack spluttered and choked as Adam's hot cum dropped down his throat.

"Get up, time to get fucked!" Adam said cheerfully. Reluctantly Jack stood up but was pulled into a deep kiss the moment he was at full height. Adam pushed him off a few seconds later. A few of the students started pulling off Jack's boots and pants. One of them jerked his cock and licked the head, making Jack moan.

The boys moved away from Jack after a few moments, just as Adam lay down on his back. Getting the idea, Jack stepped over Adam. The older boy put his hands behind his head and grinned.

"Shouldn't we use lube?"

Adam and the soldiers laughed. All of a sudden Jack was flanked by two of the boys, who started forcing him down. They didn't slow down when Adam's cock prodded his hole; instead they forced him down the older boy's length. "OW! Stop!" Jack winced. The boys ignored him and released him when he reached the base of Adam's cock.

Adam moaned as Jack groaned. The younger boy started riding Adam, groaning with the pain. He stopped after a few jumps, letting his body adjust to Adam's cock being inside of him. Jack felt something warm leak from Adam's tool, it wasn't cum and it wasn't coming from the head, it was like sweat. Jack started to move again; surprisingly Adam's cock was slippery now.

 _Maybe he can produce lube…_ Jack thought.

"Oh god Jack! Your ass is amazing!" Adam moaned as he raised his knees. He pulled Jack down into a deep kiss before grabbing his hips, lifting him slightly. He started thrusting with amazing speed. Jack broke the kiss and moaned loudly as Adam pounded his ass.

The other students started jerking off to their mentor fucking the new kid. One of them stepped forward and Jack took hold of his cock, licking the head. By now Jack had both decided that fighting would get him nowhere and that Adam and his students were hot as fuck. The boy he was licking moaned and pushed Jack down. Another two stepped up and he took hold of their cocks, switching between which one he was sucking.

Adam's pace didn't slow even for a moment as the black boy inserted his cock into Jack's ass and began to fuck him. Jack groaned and moaned as the boys pounded his ass and faced fucked him.

The dark boy's pace matched Adam's and soon both were squirting their seed deep inside his ass. The three he was sucking came soon after, this time hitting his eye (lucky for Jack it was closed).

"Fuck dude! That was great!" Adam said, pulling out of Jack. The younger boy missed the feeling of Adam's cock in his ass. His cock was hurting from not being able to cum. Adam seemed to notice as when Jack stood up he took his length in his mouth.

"Fuck…!" Jack moaned.


	2. Bionic Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing to Jack in a fight, Spin has to do whatever the older boy says

After being enrolled at the bionic academy two weeks ago Jack has already found himself in trouble with Douglas. On his first day Douglas turned off Jack's mimic app in order to keep his ability count low. By that point Jack already had rapid gyration from Spin, super speed from Bree, laser vision from Adam and scan vision from Chase. Since then something had made the app reactive and he had learnt a few more abilities.

Douglas, of course, thought Jack had hacked his tablet and reactivated it. Before Douglas could come up with a serious punishment Chase told Douglas that it was impossible for Jack to hack Douglas's tablet: Jack didn't have bionic intelligence or know anything about bionics.

Reluctantly Douglas left; making sure the app was off again. Chase warned Jack that he wasn't going to stand up for him again before leaving. Although he couldn't say it, Jack was sure that Krane deliberately made it so that the app could turn itself on. Mr Davenport wasn't helping either. When he wasn't being an arrogant, egotistical idiot he was scanning Jack's infrastructure.

The sensei wished that he never came to the school: repeated being blamed for things he didn't do, the constant scans, Bree's ogling, being raped on the first day (although he quite enjoyed it). The only upside to the academy was he was surrounded by sexy hunks and a cute little kid called Spin. Every time Jack saw the kid walk past he felt like ripping off their clothes and fucking his brains out. If he didn't fuck him soon he was going to explode!

Today was the start of bionic battles. Adam, Bree and Chase were hesitant to let Jack participate but let him in the end.

The first match was between Leo and a student named Leslie. Leo lost quickly. Next was Sebastian and a guy named Kyle, Jack recognised him because he had helped fuck him on the first day. Third match was Spin and Jack.

* * *

"Hey, you!" Spin shouted as he marched through the hall towards Jack, stopping inches from the hunk. "Are you ready to lose? Better be: There's no way you could beat all of this" Spin said, pointing at himself.

Jack held back his laugh and pushed a strand of hair out of his face. "Well kiddo," Spin scowled at being called kiddo, "how about we make the match a bit more… interesting?" Spin's scowl turned to a look of confusion. "How about the loser does whatever the winner says for a day?" Jack said, crossing his arms.

"Sure, just be prepared to do whatever I tell you" Spin replied. He walked off down the hall, boasting about his ability to anyone who was listening. Sometimes the kid reminded Jack of Leo.

The rest of Jack's day was filled with lectures and training about how to become a bionic hero. Chase was an irritating teacher, Adam was a workout aholic and Bree never took her eyes off him or stopped flirting. The students were no help either: no one besides Leo talked to him and when they did it was asking about the time or something stupid.

When he woke up no one was in their capsules. He made his way to the kitchen. Inside was the pudgy boy Leo had warned him to avoid. "Hi, I'm Bob" the boy said when he noticed him. "Hey, I'm Jack" he said, helping himself to a slice of toast.

Jack had just finished his toast when Leo burst into the room. "Jack! Your battle started five minutes ago! Hurry up!" He shouted, grabbing Jack's wrist and pulling him out of the room, running towards the training room. When they entered they were greeted by the cheers of a ring of students. _It's too early for this._

Spin was standing in the centre of the room, arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently. Leo shoved Jack forwards and the crowd closed the circle, Leo shouting for them to let him through. "Thought you chickened out" Spin said mockingly.

"What? I didn't know the match was going to be this early"

"Yeah right, you were just too scared" Spin mocked. Honestly Spin was scared. Jack was much bigger than he was and had more abilities. Plus Spin got distracted if he looked at the hunk too long.

The bell rang through the room. Spin and Jack stepped forward. "Ready to lose?" Spin snorted before spinning at Jack. The teen narrowly avoided him. Jack turned on his heel, glaring at the miniature tornado. A moment later it came at him again, faster. Jack too started to spin. When Spin collided with him, both boys were thrown across the room.

They lay there groaning until students helped them to their feet. "Let's _not_ do that again"

"Shut up!" Spin snapped, slowly walking back to the centre of the room. "You just don't know how to do anything unique do you? No, you have to copy off everyone else!" He spat, glaring intensely at the sensei.

Something clicked inside Jack. An urge to harm the boy rushed through his body; he had to fight hard to stop himself from throwing a laser sphere at him. "Want something unique? Fine!" Jack shouted. He put his hands together. They glowed red and as he moved them apart a bright red sphere of electricity hovered between them. "Here!" He threw the sphere on the ground. As soon as it connected with the floor a shockwave ran through it, knocking the boy down.

He writhed in pain. A few of the students gasped while others laughed. "F-fuck… y-you!" Spin growled. Jack rolled his eyes, helping the boy to his feet.

"Well, ready to be my little slave?" Jack asked over the cheering, matching the same mocking voice that Spin had used earlier. Spin glared at Jack. The older boy grabbed Spin's shoulder and geo-leaped into a small circular room that he had found a week prior. Spin shook Jack off and slumped to the floor, still scowling. Rolling his eyes, Jack locked the door. "Now-"

"Yeah, yeah, I saw the video footage of you and Adam. I know what to do" Spin groaned as he took off his shirt, throwing it onto the floor.

Jack unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants until resting around his ankles. A tent was growing in Jack's tight briefs, almost pushing the fabric off. Spin traced a finger down Jack's concealed chest. His eyes dropped to the bulge in the older boy's briefs. "You're pretty big" Spin murmured. The sensei blushed and took off his shirt, revealing his ripped chest, which had become more muscular since training with the 'Bionic Bros'. Spin ran his hand across Jack's chest, tracing a finger around Jack's nipples. Jack moaned lightly as the boy felt him up, pulling off the boy's shirt when Spin moved away. They removed their remaining clothes and kicked them to the pile.

"Fuck your cute" Jack whispered, circling the boy.

Spin whimpered as the older boy eyed him off. No one had seen him naked before, nor had he seen anyone naked. It was uncomfortable.

Jack stopped in front of him, grinning. _He's going to be fun…_

The older boy pointed to his throbbing cock. Spin nodded slowly, dropping to his knees. He wrapped his fingers around Jack's length, stroking it slowly. A drop of pre-cum leaked from the tip. Spin hesitantly licked up the clear liquid. "Salty"

Jack chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

Spin opened his mouth then clasped his lips around the head of the cock. "Fuck…" Jack moaned as the boy bobbed up and down slowly. He wove his fingers through Spin's hair, interlocking them in curls.

Jack gently pushed Spin down, the young boy's tongue trailing the underside of his length. "Oh shit! D-don't stop!" _How can I? You're the one moving me!_ Spin thought.

The younger boy slid his hands up the sensei's legs, finally resting them on his thighs. Jack inched him down further, throwing his head back moaning. Half of his cock was now in Spin's mouth, more being taken in with every passing moment.

After a few minutes of sucking and moaning, the entirety of Jack's length was inside Spin's mouth. Jack could feel the pre-cum leaking from his cock as he rammed it inside the young boy's mouth. "Fuck! I'm so close…" He moaned, increasing his pace.

While Spin wasn't a fan of being dominated or told what to do, he was enjoying being facefucked by Jack. The sexy new student that everyone was raving about. Fucking him. Him! A ten year old loud mouth who's only friend is Bob, the biggest (and fattest) idiot in the entire academy! No one would ever believe him if he told.

Jack pulled Spin off of him. He took hold of his cock and jerked it a few times. In a matter of seconds he was spraying his seed across Spin's face, moaning as he did so. The sensei was breathing heavily as he came down from his orgasm, leaning against the wall for support. Spin had a slight glare on his face.

"Thanks for the warning" He wiped the cum from his face.

"Sorry little bro…" Jack said. Suddenly he vanished again. It was a minute before he geo-leaped back into the room, holding a translucent bottle. "Sorry, almost got seen. Ready for the next part?" He asked, placing the bottle on the floor. He locked eyes with the younger boy. As he stared into his deep brown eyes, Spin nodded slowly but looked nervous. "It will only hurt for a second"

"I-it'll be tight! I'm a virgin… And I heal fast…" Spin whispered, looking at the ground. His face was a bright red.

Jack kneeled down, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You'll be fine" the sensei said reassuringly. Spin looked up at him. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Spin moved forward, closing the gap between them as they locked lips. Jack's eyes widened but Spin's were shut tightly.

They broke off; Spin still not opening his eyes. _My first kiss… Was with him… This… This god! I just kissed him… I can't believe it!_

He opened one eye slowly, blushing. Jack was smiling at him, his hand still placed firmly on his shoulder. Spin opened his other eyes, locking them with Jack's again. "F-fuck me!" He blurted out.

Jack smirked at the boy. He stood up and helped Spin to his feet. "S-shouldn't I be lying down?" Jack shook his head. He picked up the bottle and put his hand on Spin's shoulder again. "We're going somewhere more comfortable"

The two vanished, appearing a second later in a dark, cluttered room. The curtains were shut, keeping any light from entering. Spin could barely make out his surroundings. The walls were plastered with posters of karate, GI's, folded and not, were placed nearly everywhere. The only neat part of the room was the large queen-size bed in the corner. "I-is this your house?"

Jack nodded, pulling open the curtain. They were on the second story, the only house with one for miles. The sensei peered out the window, scanning the front yard for any cars. "Good" he said, turning back to Spin. "On the bed, hands and knees"

Spin did as he was told. Jack walked behind him, pouring a small amount of the liquid, which Spin had figured to be lube, into his palm. "This might hurt" he said, prodding Spin's hole with his index finger.

"I heal fast" Spin tried to hide the fear in his voice.

Jack pushed in slowly. Spin gasped and tensed up as the older boy's finger slid inside him. "Ahh!" Spin groaned, gripping the covers and pressing his head onto them. Jack moved his finger in and out of the young virgin's ass. _So warm... So tight…_ He could feel the walls of Spin's ass closing around his digit.

He slipped in a second, receiving a loud gasp from the boy. His face was a deep crimson and his breathing had slowed as Jack fingered him. He'd never felt anything of the sort. It was painful yet amazing at the same time. It felt weird… Nothing like this had ever happened to him. "Fuck…" The boy moaned.

Jack couldn't wait to bury his cock in Spin's ass. He wrapped his hand around Spin's five and a half inch cock, tugging it gently. "Oh Fuck! Jack…!" This feeling was much better!

Jack pulled out his fingers and let go of the boy's cock. Spin whimpered once he let go. He grabbed the bottle of lube then lathered his cock with the liquid. It glistened in the sunlight coming from the window. Spin, who had raised his head, whimpered at the sight. Jack was huge! Spin doubted it would ever fit inside him. Jack, however, didn't seem to worry. "Ready?"

Spin nodded even though he wasn't. "Get on your back" Jack commanded, revelling in the knowledge that Spin had to follow every command but was annoyed by the fact that Spin was showing no resistance. The boy slowly turned onto his back, gazing up at Jack's face. "Fuck you're cute"

The sensei bent low over Spin, prodding the boy's slippery hole with his cock. He locked lips with Spin, moving his tongue into his small mouth. He felt Spin wrap his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. The boy broke away from his, leaving a thin trail of saliva between their lips. "Fuck me" he begged. Jack smirked, pushing forward until the head of his dick was inside the young boy's ass. "Holy fuck!" Spin yelled, pressing his head against Jack's.

Jack inched forward as to not hurt the boy. Spin groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Jack pushed further into his ass. He was much bigger than his fingers. Much. "Fuck dude, you're so tight!" Jack moaned, reaching half way.

Spin locked lips again, tightening his grip on the older boy.

Jack moved back a few inches before moving in again, adding another two. To his surprise his entire length was inside the boy. "Fuck…" He moaned, grinning. Spin half smiled back at him, still coping with the pain.

He stopped for a moment, letting Spin's body get used to the new sensation. He could feel the walls of Spin's ass tightening around his thick cock. Jerry was never this tight. After a minute or two Jack slowly pulled back before pushing back in.

"F-faster! Please…" Spin moaned.

The sensei complied, starting to move in and out of the boy's ass at a fast pace. The confines of his ass were so warm and tight. Jack wanted to plow the boy to no end. He made a mental note to ask Adam to fuck him again, sure that the sexy mentor wouldn't say no. During training the mentor's eyes never left him. He was always staring at Jack's ass groping it whenever given the chance. Jack never complained.

"O-oh fuck! Jack you're so big! D-don't s-stop! Fuck me raw!" Spin begged. _He's so sexy!_ Jack could hardly stop himself from using super strength and speed on the boy. He wanted to ravage his ass like there was no tomorrow! He felt sure that Spin wanted the same.

"S-shit I-I'm gonna blow soon…! Oh you're so tight Spin!"

"Harder! Faster!" Spin yelled. Jack moved in and out faster, feeling his cock growing warmer as Spin's ass grew tighter. The two smashed their lips together in a heated, passionate kiss. Sweat dripped from Jack's forehead as he rammed his cock into the boy's ass. "Ah! I-I'm g-gonna cum!"

"C-cum inside me! Cum inside me Jack!" Spin shouted.

"I'm c-cumming!" Jack felt Spin's ass tighten around his cock as he bucked his hips forward, sending his cum deep inside the boy's ass. Spin felt the warm liquid fill his insides, receiving a weird feeling from it. The sensei could still feel his cum leaking from the head of his cock as he pulled out, letting the white liquid leak onto his bed sheets, joining with the sweat stains. The boys took deep breaths as Jack flopped onto the bed beside Spin.

Jack looked down at his sweaty chest, seeing Spin's cum splattered across it. "W-we should go… M-my parents w-will be back soon" Jack huffed. He saw the boy nod in the corner of his eye. He held out his hand, which Spin took. They geo-leapt back to the circular room in the academy.

Little did they know, Mr and Mrs Brewer had heard everything. Their car was being fixed, explaining the lack of a car in the driveway. They had been eating dinner when they heard the sounds of sex coming from Jack's room. Now they sat in frozen silence, having heard their son having sex had sent them into a state of shock. They were not entering that room for a long time…


	3. Two Teens, One Horny Android

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max Thunderman and his boyfriend Sebastian share a certain hunky Android

Sebastian gagged on the unfamiliar cock invading his throat, relishing the sweet and salty taste. A shudder ran through his body as a familiar tongue circled his sensitive hole. Max spread apart the rebel's cheeks, grinning at the amazing view of his boyfriend's ass. He was struck with a small pang of jealousy when he looked up to see Marcus face fucking Sebastian. Ignoring the tugging sensation in his stomach, Max resumed rimming Sebastian, drawing moans from his mouth.

Max was being paid by Giselle Vickers to repair Marcus, an advanced android she wanted desperately. When he told Sebastian, his boyfriend (Let's just say the Villain Con bathroom got pretty heated two years ago), the rebel asked if he could assist. Since then the two had been working on Marcus in the Davenport Robotics Lab, situated on the west side of the Bionic Island. Upon his completion Marcus was set into a newly implanted mode, instantly driven to satisfy their lust.

"God your mouth is amazing!" The android moaned, taking out his cock out and slapping it across Sebastian's face, coating it with his own saliva. Sebastian eagerly locked the head between his lips, circling his tongue around the tip, increasing the volume of Marcus' moans. He moaned through the cock as Max inserted a sneaky finger into his ass, pushing it in as far as it could go. He didn't resist when Marcus' fingers wove their way through his hair and brought him down upon the android cock, burying his nose within his wiry pubic hairs.

Another finger slipped into the rebel's hole while Max's other hand snaked around and took hold of Sebastian's six-inch cock, slowly stroking it back and forth rhythmically. A grin spreads across his face when Sebastian murmured out "Oh jeez, Max!" _Always easy to please_ , he thought, moving his hand down to Sebastian's balls, rubbing them together with the lightest touch.

"Eyes up here," Marcus commanded, gazing down at Sebastian's face. Instantly the boy's warm brown eyes were latched onto Marcus' cold eyes, both of them filled with a burning lust. "Damn, you're cute." He growled.

All of a sudden the door was thrown open, making two of the teen's blood run cold. But in the doorway stood a surprised looking Jack. Around his waist, supported by his legs wrapped around Jack and a firm hand gripping his ass, was Chase, whose lips were latched onto Jack's neck. For a few moments, he stared at them, contemplating on whether to join or not. Finally, he decided to take Chase's virginity alone, "Uhh, we didn't see you, and you didn't see us, k?"

"Yeah, sure thing, Jack," Sebastian replied cheerfully, hungrily eying up the hunk.

Before Sebastian could act Jack started closing the door, only keeping his head inside, "Thanks, might wanna lock the door." With that, the two were gone.

Marcus breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Chase didn't look in to see an intruder, his 'bestie' and old enemy. That would surely have been troublesome. "Max, freeze the door, would you?" He was given a curt nod before the super villain stood up and blew his icy breath over the door, freezing it solid. "Good. Now come here," He said, standing up himself. Sebastian whimpered from the lack of attention.

Max was instantly pulled into a heated kiss by Marcus and not released for at least a minute. When they pulled apart, both breathing heavily, Marcus growled, "How about we switch places?"

Max nodded and after another quick kiss was on his knees in front of Sebastian, who was glad to be involved again. He flinched slightly when the android's cold hands cupped his ass cheeks, playing with then and squishing them between his fingers. A moan escaped his lips when Marcus' thick eight-inch cock rubbed against his own. Douglas must have been a real pervert to give Marcus something of that size.

He happily took his boyfriend in his mouth, savoring the sweet taste. "You-Taste-Great,-Max!" He said between sucking, letting Max control his movements. He was much gentler that Marcus, far more acquainted to how Sebastian likes to be fucked.

Marcus lined his cock with the rebel's hole prodding it with the threat of entering at any time. "Ready?" He barked, gripping Sebastian's ass. Sebastian murmured a response and Marcus rammed his thick cock inside the rebel's ass, drawing out a loud but muffled scream of pleasure and pain. His ass quickly tightened around the dick invading his rectum, making Marcus moan. "Fuck, you're tight…"

Sebastian removed himself from Max and groaned as Marcus pulled all bar the head out before slamming back in. "Holy shit!" He blurted out, balling his hands into fists. His breathing deepened as the monster cock pounded into him, showing no mercy.

 _Damn, Sebastian's doing the same thing as when I took his virginity! Marcus must be really good_ , Max thought, running a hand over his chest and slowly stroking himself.

The sight of his boyfriend being violated by the android turned him on, making him want Marcus' dick inside him as well. With him being an android, Max was sure Marcus would have the energy to fuck him too.

He was snapped from his thoughts of the android's monstrous cock ruining his ass by Sebastian's cold lips placed onto his waist. He looked down to see Sebastian's glistening eyes staring back at him, the same face he'd worn two years ago. "You gonna suck me or what?" Max said, chuckling lightly.

Sebastian playfully glared at him before looking down at Max's member, inches from his face. He took a big breath when Marcus thrust into him, inhaling the alluring smell of Max. Slowly he licked up the pre-cum leaking from the tip, wanting the sweet taste never to end.

"Damn…" Max cooed, running his hand along Sebastian's spine and shoulders.

Sebastian slid his tongue along the shaft with a huge grin. He kissed the head before planting kisses around the base of the cock, teasing Max. He grits his teeth as Marcus' thrusts became more violent, loving the feeling of the monster cock tearing him apart. "H-Harder…" He moaned.

Marcus, more than happy to comply, harshly gripped the rebels hips and brought his body back to meet his cock as he lustfully pounded in. "Jeez, you're tight, Sebastian! I-I'm gonna cum soon!" He moaned. He caught Max's eye and made his usual face at him, "You want me to fuck you too, Max?" When Max nodded his smirk widened, "Gladly." Suddenly he grabbed a lock of Max's hair and brought him into a heated kiss. When they broke apart a trail of saliva hung between their lips.

"Oh god damn! D-don't stop Seb!" Max suddenly shouted, gripping Sebastian's head and bringing him down onto his cock faster, moaning out his name.

Sebastian could feel the super villain's cock grow warmer, knowing he would soon blow. He flashed a mischievous smile before pulling off the moment he felt Max's cock began to throb. Quickly he started to stroke his boyfriend's cock and soon Max's hot spunk was spraying across his smiling face.

"Sebastian! Damn you!" Max growled.

The rebel just laughed. "Too bad," He said, then, with difficulty, slung his arm around Marcus' neck and smashed their lips together. For the entirety of the kiss, Sebastian kept his eyes locked with Max's as if to tease him. He broke the kiss moaning as Marcus' thrusts became more vigorous.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" The android moaned.

"Cum in me, Marcus! Cum deep in my ass!" He shouted, going down onto his hands and knees. Marcus thrust inside him on last time, sending his seed deep into the rebel's ass. Instantly he pulled out of Sebastian, letting the teen fall into a sweaty heap. Paying no attention to the satisfied rebel, Marcus crossed to Max, waving his cock in the villain's face with an evil sneer. "Suck it, bitch!" He barked, looming over him intimidatingly.

* * *

Sometime the same night, Jack lay in a thick blanket with his arms wrapped around Chase's waist. The nerdy boy was deep in sleep with a dumb grin smeared across his face. Jack hadn't been sleeping, unable to get the picture of the scene he witnessed earlier that day. One boy in particular caught his eye, one of which he hadn't seen around the academy before. Maybe he could find him again...


	4. New Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets the "new boy" Max, and gets a piece of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone remember my Insignificant Crab?

"Sebastian. Psst, Sebastian!" Max Thunderman hissed in his boyfriends ear, trying to wake him for the fifth time. Again as the soldier refused to wake, he slid the capsule door shut and retreated to the makeshift bed they had set up earlier in the week. It was nothing more than a stolen blanket and something resembling a pillow, but in no sense was it soft. Max had a sneaking suspicion it was some kind of weight designed to look like it was soft. Perhaps that genius boy Chase Sebastian had mention invented it as a prank.

Beside the bed sat Marcus, currently in a sleep-mode to conserve power as his recharge station was yet to be finished. Stupidly enough, the time that he and Sebastian had set aside to finish it was spent on the floor in a hot and stuffy heap. Not one of the shining moments for science.

Marcus had been running on 30% power since then, now unable to function entirely as he was supposed to.

" _Great_ , how on earth am I going to get home now?" Max asked himself, "I can't leave during the day, everyone would notice the Hyper loop-thing activating in broad daylight. And I don't know how to turn it on!" He continued to grumble quietly to himself, managing to wake up Marcus for a moment, but the android quickly shutdown again.

It was at half past one that finally, unable to sleep or sit still any longer, Max began aimlessly wandering around the Academy halls, hoping his thundersense would alarm him if anyone was approaching. He watched in the distance as a small school of dolphins leapt from the water, bathing in the moonlight before diving back into the depths. Despite his cruel demeanour, he'd always found himself to have a soft spot for aquatic life, especially dolphins. Naturally, he had never dared to tell a single other soul of this secret, even Dr Colosso, his best friend. Fear of ridicule and embarrassment caused him to fake hatred towards them, instead acting as though he liked sharks, which he certainly did not.

"Pretty isn't it?"

The villain let out a small shout and fell backwards, hitting the wall hard. A hand was suddenly outstretched to him. He took it. "Thanks." He barked, not wanting to sound sincere.

"No problem." Replied the person, obscured by the darkness. Faint moonlight revealed his hair to reach his shoulders, but not much else.

Not knowing what to do or say, Max blurted out his name, almost bowing for no apparent reason. The person responded by telling him his name was Jack, a new student. Thinking quickly, Max said the same.

"No way, really? I thought they would have introduced us by now. They did with almost everyone a little while after I got here." Jack said, scratching his head.

"Uhh, yeah, weird." Max said, getting nervous. He wasn't a student, and if the boy saw him in the light, he'd know simply by his clothes. He had to get out of there fast. But he had nowhere to go.

"Hey, seeing as we're both awake and everyone else is asleep, how about we head down to the beach and get to know each other?" Jack asked, then repeated his words in his head. "Oh gosh, t-that was too sudden, wasn't it? I'm so sorry-" He stammered, quickly flustered.

Max laughed a little and assured him he wasn't being too sudden. "Uhh, I'll go down with you, I, uh, just have to change. Yeah." _What the hell am I saying!?_

Though he couldn't see it, Jack was smiling.

Taking his opportunity to leave, the villain raced past Jack and ducked into the dormitory where he bed was set up. He hoped to god that Jack hadn't seen his face or realised he wasn't a student. If so, he was sure that he'd be sent off to jail for trespassing.

Once in the room, he was mentally abusing himself for stupidity. _Why the heck did I say yes?! He's going to know and I'll be jailed! Maybe I can-_

"Hey, Max. That you?" Jack asked, watching the younger boy in the darkness. He was still in the doorway, leaning against it as pale light shone from behind. Max could make out his thick body, guessing he was a muscular guy. Guessing from observations of the academy, that he was one of Adam's students. But none of the ones he knew had long hair. He shrugged this off. Thinking quickly, he pretended to put on another shirt, but really still had on his plain white top, smeared with oil stains from the lab.

"Uh, yeah, it's me. But I- I think I'm actually going to sleep now,"

Jack stepped forward, causing Max to step backwards. "No, come on, Max. Please, just for a little while?" He pleaded. In truth, he knew exactly who Max was. Since seeing him with Sebastian, he'd had a boy crush on the villain.

"Mm, I don't-"

"Please. It'll be fun, I promise." Jack stated, a little desperation in his voice.

"Fine."

* * *

"Mm... Of Jack," Max moaned, rubbing his hands across Jack's muscular back and shoulders.

Jack ran his hand across Max's right pec, feeling the chestnut-haired boy shiver from his soft touch. Max's chest wasn't as defined as his own, but it was still sexy and strong. "You've got a nice body Max. So toned and sexy,"

Max murmured something unintelligible, tangling the sensei's thick mop of hair around his fingers and bringing him in closer to his skin.

Slowly, he traced a finger around the teen's sensitive nub, making it harden and drawing out long moans. Max had always loved his chest being played with, always asking for Sebastian to play with it whenever they had sex. _Ohh, god! Jack is_ so _much better than Seb at this..._

"Ohh, please don't stop," Max shuddered, rarely ever did he use 'please'.

Jack smiled and began to trail his finger down the crack in Max's pecs and abs. He made sure to tease him by going slowly and sometimes stopping to outline an ab. "Bastard." Max said under his breath.

A slightly malicious laugh escaped the sensei. Gently, he bit down on the villain's earlobe and growled, "Want to keep going? Or would you rather go back to bed, Maxy?" He'd heard Sebastian call him this while spying on the couple. Admittedly, spying on them was creepy. To his luck it didn't last very long.

Max managed a weak, "Yes..."

Taking the invite, Jack started moving down along Max's smooth chest, plating tiny kisses on it. His hands kept sliding up and down along the boy's sides, almost making him laugh. Jacks knees sank into the sand as he levelled with the villain's crotch, but it went unnoticed. He placed kisses on the fabric covered bulge, aching to escape its confines. He felt his own cock twitch as his fingers hooked the waistband and pulled them down to his ankles, where they were kicked off.

_Oh gosh, Max is so sexy. I've been waiting so long for this to happen!_

Jack rose up and pulled off his own shirt. Moonlight shone on his muscular sculpted chest, every ab defined in its soft shine. His skin was tanned from working out shirtless on the beach with Adam's class, his nipples taking on a darker shade.

 _Holy shit!_ Max almost creamed at the sight.

"Do you like what you see?" Jack teased, flexing his bulging muscles.

"Yeah..." Max whimpered, his cock almost snapping his underwear.

The sensei grinned broadly then descended again. He planted a few more kisses on Max's body, fondling his balls as he did. "Do you want me to let it you, Maxy?" He asked seductively. A shiver that ran through the boy gave him his answer, widening his grin. He pulled down the tight brief hiding his prise, inhaling the alluring aroma that sent a shiver down his spine. Something about that smell drove him mad. He hadn't asked anyone else about this, so he was unsure on weather it was normal. He decided to ignore it.

"You're pretty big, Max" He said, placing a soft kiss on the throbbing head. Roughly 6.5 inches, but rather lacking in girth. Still he was hard as steel and his member was begging for attention. "But I wonder if I should tease you a little more?"

"No!" Max shouted, blushing, "P-please."

Jack smirked and gently wrapped his strong hand around the base of the villain's cock. The skin was smooth, and pale from all the time Max spent down in his lair. Jack moved his hand along the delicate, sensitive skin, rubbing his thumb against the thick purple head. A drop of pre-cum leaked out and Jack lapped it up, savouring the sweet and salty taste.

"Ohh, fuck... Jack,"

A crab scuttled up beside them, watching the boys intensely. Neither noticed it. Perhaps it thought that they were two small seals fighting on the sand. It happened to have poor vision.

Jack continued to stroke away at the younger boy's cock with one hand and released his own with the other. He allowed it to rest softly on the sand, not exactly sure if he liked the feeling it provided. He gave the throbbing head a lick, catching more of the clear liquid. He loved the taste. Moans erupted from Max when Jack clasped his lips around his member and he started to bob up and down along the shaft, swirling his tongue around and around.

_Oh gosh, he's going to make me go crazy with the way he's sucking me! Sebastian is nothing compared to this!_

Max watched as Jack deepthroated his cock, having no issue with taking the entire length into his mouth. He wanted to suck Jack, too, but more than that, wanted to feel Jack's huge cock inside of his ass.

"Holy shit! I-I'm going to cum!" He shouted, not caring if anyone heard. Without noticing, he forced his cock down Jack's throat, pumping his cum into the older teen. His body was having tiny spasms. Ropes of cum kept flowing out of his tip and down into Jack's stomach.

When he finally noticed Jack's spluttering, he released him.

The sensei couched and spluttered, but still swallowed every drop of the milky liquid.

"Thanks for the warning." He croaked, but still wore a smile.

"Sorry about that. But there's a prise for drinking all my cum," Max spread apart his cheeks, revealing the tight pink hole, begging to be fucked. He got onto all fours, watching as Jack felt up his ass, pressing his thumb  
against his entrance.

"Damn, Max, you're covered in sand!" Jack dusted off the villains back, managing to remove most of the sand. Done with his task, he went down to the hole, running his tongue around the rim, making sure to probe it once or twice. Finally, he slipped a ﬁnger inside, loving it when Max's hole tightened around it. Laughing, he put in another, scissoring the teen's ass.

"OH fuck yeah, ﬁnger my ass!" Max groaned, grabbing a ﬁstful of sand, crushing it out between his ﬁngers. Sebastian never used foreplay, always claiming he wasn't going to have enough time. Too much rebelling to do  
later. Sometimes, Max would ﬁnger himself before starting, just to prepare himself.

Jack accidently prodded the villain's prostate, drawing out a loud moan sure to scare away the ﬁshes. "Gawd, do that again, Jack!"

The hunky sensei complied, rubbing both ﬁngers over the sensitive spot that made the villain scream. He continued this until he could feel Max's knees begin to shake. He pulled them out, keeping Max from cumming a  
second time. Of course Max frowned, but his eyes widened when he saw the monster now probing gently at his hole. Even Marcus wasn't as big!

"You ready for my fat dick?" Jack pushed the head in, letting it rest there. A groan from Max was his answer, so he slowly inserted his length, inch by inch till fully sheathed.

"Holy!" Max screamed, crushing sand in his hands. It hurt like hell, but not as mud1 as when Marcus rammed in entirely a few nights before. After a few minutes, his body had adjusted to compensate for the monster in his ass, a feeling out pleasure replacing the ﬁery pain. "K-keep going."

He felt Jack pull out all the way, only leaving the head inside before gently thrusting inside again. He repeated this motion a few times, gradually getting faster. "Max, your ass feels amazing! It's so damn tight. Not as tight as Spin though." Max blushed, remembering Sebastian introducing him to a cute young student with a personality similar to his own. He quickly forgot about that, focusing on the pleasure he was receiving from Jack. "Ahh, keep fucking my tight hole, Jack! You're so much better than my boyfriend!" He moaned, letting go of any inhibitions left. His mind was blurry, little to no thought running through it. At that moment the only thing he wanted was Jack's huge cock pounding relentlessly into him, tearing him in two!

Jack leans down and turns Max's head to face his. Their lips clash together for a heated kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. The hunky sensei thrusts harder and faster, gripping Max's hips and bringing him back onto his dick. His balls slap against him as his pace continued to increase, soon reaching his limit.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum, Max! I'm gonna shoot my load deep in your tight ass!" Jack growled, relentlessly ramming his monster into the villain.

"Ah, me too!" Max moaned, kissing the hunk again.

Jack his length in once more, his hot cum shooting deep into the depth of Max's ass, filling him to the brim. At the same time, Max erupted onto the sand, creating dark patches.

Together the boys collapsed into the sand, bathing in the moonlight, breathing heavily, their bodies still sticky and warm. Like a well cooked marshmallow.

"So... Still dating Sebastian?"

In a half hearted voice, Max said "I still love him, even if you are better in the sack. Both kinds." He giggled, gently cupping Jack's balls. "Sorry."

Jack cast him a small smile. "It's alright. Can't just steal you now can I?" They lie there for another half hour, resting. The sun was beginning to rise when they finally returned to the Academy dorm, unknowingly watched by a certain android and crab.

Why hadn't he scuttled away yet? I don't know. He's insignificant.


	5. Dancer And The Spintop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winning a free trip to the Island has Luke Ross running into Spin, who shows the boy how the showers work when things get steamy

Luke Ross lazed around the penthouse in a loose pair of boxers, satisfied with himself for faking sickness. Usually, the Ross children would avoid faking illness as Jessie and Bertram would be home, and the last thing they wanted was Bertram's soup. Today, however, Bertram was being forced to visit his mother and Jessie had gone 'Shopping'. Though from the images of Tony stripping Luke found on her phone he doubted that was the case.

He heard a soft noise and went to the kitchen to expect it. The mail now lay on the floor, dropped carelessly through the hatch.

He picked up the small pile and flicked through, shocked to see his name on one.

"Hmm? I never get mail, wonder who it's from."

Carelessly, he dropped the remaining pile back down on the ground and raced up stairs, anxious to see who in the world would send _him_ mail. In the back of his mind, he desperately wanted it to be from his birth parents, but he was subconsciously fighting to keep that from his train of thought.

In his room, laying back lazily on his trampoline bed, he tore open the envelope and instantly felt something small drop onto his chest. He picked up a small silver card labelled 'Luke R'. There was nothing more that the black strip across the bottom on the back. Setting it aside, he removed the letter.

It was written with many large words, most of which he couldn't understand. 50% was large, confusing words, 25% more was self gloating from some crazy guy thanking Luke for investing in his stock markets, which, seeing as he is a member of the Ross family, greatly boosted stocks. The final 25% told Luke that he was being invited to the now publicly known man-made island. He was to receive a tour, fully catered meals and a newly installed luxury bedroom. Upon acceptance a helicopter would arrive seven days after. At the end, written by hand, was a long and even more self gloating from Donald Davenport. It took Luke a moment to register the name, and he shouted when it processed through his head.

 _The_ Donald Davenport had written him a letter of thanks and invited him the his island for a day! All because he invested a mere amounts of pocket money, thinking he would get a Daven-pad for it. He could make $500 back in a week, yet he gets to visit an island.

"Oh god, I can't believe this!" He squealed, taking a moment to jump on his bed. The silver card flew off and landed on the floor, little to his notice. It wasn't to be found until the next day when Bertram was cleaning.

* * *

"Morning..." Luke mumbled, dragging his feet into the kitchen.

Seated alone at the table was an irritated looking Jessie. "Morning." She snapped. "Care to explain why Bertram found a credit card in your room?"

"Eh?"

What neither of the two knew was that the other children and Bertram were hiding on the stairs, listening eagerly for an oncoming argument.

"Bertram found a credit card with your name on it while cleaning, which was a much bigger surprise than the card, actually." The girls held back Bertram at that moment, "So I want to know how and why you have it. Now, mister." She glared uncharacteristically at him, impatiently awaiting an answer from the half asleep boy.

"It's not a credit..." Luke trailed off, almost falling into his bowl of cereal.

Fed up with waiting, Jessie shouted "Luke!"

The boy jumped. He was staring at her with a bleary eyes. "What? I just woke up, why are you shouting at me, Jessie?"

She repeated her question.

"Huh? Credit card? I don't even know what it is, I just got it in a letter." He explained, not convincing the Texan. "Jessie, I'm telling the truth. I got a letter yesterday from Donald Davenport thanking me for investing my allowance in stock and inviting me to his island. The card is probably the room key for when I'm there. It's not a credit card, I promise!"

She seemed a little more convinced. "The tech mobile, Davenport? Billionaire?" Luke nodded, already catching on to what she was thinking. "Hey, he wouldn't happen to be single would he?"

"Yes, Jessie, he's married to a reported. Tasha, I think?"

"Shoot." She grumbled. "But you'd still take your beloved nannie, too, right?" She cooed, batting her eyelids at him.

He struck a thinking pose, smirking. At this point, he had Jessie right where he wanted her. "I don't know, maybe a little _bribe_ might help you out." He hissed, not wanting to be heard by the onlookers he'd noticed listening in.

Jessie shot him a look, to which he raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes, reluctantly lowering her pink nightie to reveal her soft, pillow tits. She was glaring but not facing Luke in shame. He did this a lot, every time he wanted something of her and she had no way to threaten him. Her previous threat had been the strip tease photos of Tony he'd stolen from her phone. That was a few months back. At the same time, she found out he was secretly bi, explaining why he hadn't tried to get Tony away from her: He was attracted to the doorman.

"Eh, I guess I could let you tag along. But," He quickly turned the corner to the stairs, surprising his siblings and butler, "Not you four."

A small argument ensued, ending with a months worth of Luke's dessert going to his youngest sister, a grooming day for Mrs Kipling, being a human mannequin for Emma, and cleaning every bathroom in the house for Bertram, which he wasn't going to clean anyway.

The young Ross boy sighed. All this arguing before he could even have breakfast!

* * *

"So, this is the island? Kind of small..." Luke said loudly into his com, being the only way to be heard.

Jessie, who apparently didn't do heights, was refraining from going near the windows and so had no answer. She merely tightened her seatbelt and hugged the short dark-haired man beside her, not that he had any objections.

"Well, you can only make an island so big before the structural integrity collapses! We kept it at a safe size, but put in extra support for anything we didn't expect in a student's abilities. Don't want Adam shock waving us into the ocean while we sleep. Well... Them. I sleep back in my house in Mission Creek. So, I'd be fine." He seemed oddly fine that his students would drown and he would survive.

For the second of the rarest occasions, the pilot spoke. "We're landing in five." And he wasn't heard from again.

Jessie's grip tightened, cutting off Donald's air. "Can't... breathe!" He gasped, going unheard.

When the copter landed five minutes later, his face was a strong purple as he gasped for breath, finally free of Jessie's crushing arms. "H...have fun on the island, Luke... Chase will show you around..." He managed something that sounded like a goodbye and shut the helicopter door.

Both Jessie and Luke were stunned, having expected Davenport to be the tour guide. Jessie breathed out heavily, her plans flying off into the sky in a jet black helicopter.

"Ahem."

The spun around to see a short and stocky young man in a white tracksuit waiting for them. A small finely printed label on the left side of his chest read 'Chase'. "You must be Luke." He said, liking the sight before him. They shook hands. Then his attention turned to his nannie. He'd read the letter and seen nothing about guests. "And you are?"

Extended a hand to the cute teen, Jessie said, "Jessie Prescott. I'm Luke's nannie, he asked Mr Davenport if I could accompany him on the visit." She attempted to sound high class, falling flat.

As courtesy, Chase shook her hand, unimpressed by the older woman. "Alright, I suppose I can find somewhere for you to sleep for the night. We have a strict rule about males and females sleeping in the same room. The only exception is my sister, Bree, as she is a mentor." This was of course a lie, as he wanted to make sure that Luke was alone in the room at night.

Jessie's look on Chase dropped dramatically once he'd finished his sentence. The nerdy types who loved rules were a complete no in her books. Ravi was tolerable for the most part, but mainly because she had no form of attraction towards the Indian.

"Now if you would follow me. Our first stop is the Hyper loop." The tour began slowly at first, Chase explaining some of the flora and how they were genetically created to provide the perfect environment for both the students and the plants themselves. He dropped a few facts about the island's support systems and how Davenport used the ground underneath the water to perfectly balance the entire place. Jessie tired to pick a flower at some point, shocked when a small branch whipped her hand softly to prevent her harming itself. Luke snapped a photo, laughing. Chase glared at the Texan, repeating the part about the flora and how the genetics were for both student and self protection. The speech had to be repeated when the students first moved in, too. They could hardly understand the simple command to NOT try and harm the plants, as they would retaliate against the one trying to pick off their leaves.

"Anyway," Chase said, walking into the main part of the academy, which was quiet as the students were currently studying. The tourists gasped at the grandness and size of the room, the sleek, elegant design taking them by surprise. "This is our main connection to the mainland, Mission Creek. We use this," He placed a hand on the heavy titanium doors of the Hyper loop, "It's called a Hyper loop."

Again he entered explanation mode, this time going into details, and details about the details. Fact after fact, boring Luke and Jessie into the ground. Every room added another heaping load of information for the nerd to cram into their minds. Even Ravi couldn't talk as much.

"Chase!" Came a girls voice, who was stomping towards them. "What are you doing? These are the tourists, right?" He nodded and she glared, "You were supposed to have them to me ages ago! What took you so long?"

Chase huffed and crossed his arms. "I was explaining the island!" He said with a tone as though anything else was going to boring.

His sister took hold of Luke's wrist, not applying enough force to harm him. "Come on!" She snapped, though the anger was still focused on Chase.

"Uhh, could we just rest for a little while? We haven't stopped walking since we got off the helicopter and these heels are killing me!" Jessie slipped out of her heels, rubbing her painful soles.

Bree screeched in a way similar to Emma when she saw Jessie's heels. She started chatting with Jessie about the brand, blabbing on and on about the high quality and begging to try them on. Seemed to Luke like there was no escaping Emma, one way or another.

"Uhh, about the tour?" Luke whispered, fearing that Jessie would snap at him.

Instead, Bree called out to a boy passing by in the hall. "Hey, Spin. Come here, please."

The child walked forwards, eyeing the outsiders with curiosity. "Hi..."

Bree cut in before anyone could introduce themselves, "Would you show Luke up to the bedroom? I've got some chatting to do with Jessie here and I have _no_ idea where Adam has wandered off to." When Spin's face scrunched up, not wanting to do anything, She glared intensely, apparently enough to scare him.

"Fine."

"Thanks, Spin!"

After the two left, Bree stating that they'd be by the pool, Spin groaned. "Why do _I_ have to do this? I'm just a kid!" He kicked the floor, making Luke chuckle. He reminded him of a younger Zuri. Although the current Zuri wasn't much different.

"Follow me," He sighed, slouching off in the direction of the room.

* * *

"And here's your room. I hope you have the card, cause without out it, you're stuck sleeping on the floor. Good luck."

Luke hadn't listened to a word from the kid, staring at his tiny bubble butt the entire walk. "Eh? Oh, wait. Could you show me how to work the shower? I... uh, don't know how the valves work here." He asked, trying hard not to sound too dumb.

Spin took a slight step back, throw off guard at the request. "Uhh, I-it's pretty easy, man."

"Please?"

Reluctantly, Spin showed Luke to the shower. "So, this is the..." In the mirror he saw Luke undressing behind him. Trying not to focus on it, he twisted the knobs around, switching on the water. "Oh! This one's the hot water. It kicks in pretty fast so be... uh" He swallowed hard, seeing Luke's rock hard cock through his tight briefs. "Careful..."

Luke smirked, hooking his fingers in the waistband. _Bet he likes what he sees._ Slowly, as to tease him, he slipped out of his briefs, letting them drop to the ground before kicking them off to the corner. Spin's eyes bulged, a bead of sweat running down his face. _Guess he_ really _likes what he sees._

Luke stepped into the warm shower, Spin watching hungrily as the water cascaded down the teen's muscles, cleaning the cracks in his still forming abs. "Oh, you're still here? Well, you wouldn't mind cleaning my back, would you?" He extended the bar of soap to Spin.

Eagerly, Spin jumped out from clothes and climbed into the shower with him. "Umm... S-sit down, you're too tall." He commanded in a meek voice.

Luke obeyed, crossing his legs and running his hands through his hair. A smile was smeared across his lips. He wondered how he'd gotten Spin so quickly.

Spin's tiny soaped up hands rubbed Luke's shoulders and back. He cleaned everywhere he could, which took a while considering the size of his hands. He moved on to slide his hands along Luke's sides, taking some time to wash the teen's underarms. To his luck, they were freshly shaved. "I-Is this good?"

Luke chuckled, having sensitive armpits. He squirmed a little, but easily managed to tell Spin his chest need a wash too.

Spin re-soaped his hands and ran his hands across Luke's chest, subtly groping his flat pecs. Due to his small stature and the teen's height, Spin was leaning on Luke's back, his small cock grinding against him. Small moans escaped him, which Luke heard. But he stayed quiet as Spin kept cleaning his chest, dropping his hands low but stopping before reaching his crotch. His fingers trailed along the dancer's semi-abs, reminding him of when he felt up Jack's.

Speaking of, a small camera hidden across from the shower had recently been placed by a certain brown-haired sensei, in hopes of Luke having a shower. However, his bargain doubled upon Spin's unexpected arrival. He was now seated behind a screen, his hand slowly stroking his aching cock, begging to bury itself in Spin's ass once again.

Back to Luke and Spin.

The small boy reached his limit. Unable to hold back anymore, his hand dived for Luke's raging hard-on.

"Oh gosh...!" Luke moaned.

Spin wrapped his soapy hands around Luke's shaft, tugging on it a few times. He wasn't used to doing anything besides sucking on dicks, so his handjob was lacking. But he wasn't about to suck on something coated in soap.

Luke wasn't enjoying Spin playing with his cock, either, so made the boy stop. "Hey, how about I play with yours?" He suggested, getting onto his knees.

Spin agreed, standing nervously still. However, his legs shook when Luke wrapped his fingers around his small dick. Luke's other hand softly groped the boy's balls, drawing out a loud moan. "T-that feels really good, Luke."

"Yeah? You like that?" The dancer smirked at the spin top. He squeezed his shaft and balls, almost causing the boy's legs to buckle. A few strokes later and Spin's body was shaking, a dry orgasm.

Luke stood up and applied some soap to his fingers. "Turn around." He said rather roughly. The boy complied and Luke pushed him against the wall.

"Eh? What are you-?"

Luke slammed a soapy finger in the boy's ass, dragging out a small shout. He'd already lost his anal virginity, but his healing factor returned him to virgin-like state. He squirmed around a little, adjusting to the finger invading his rectum. It felt good but still weird. He could feel his little cock rising again. "Mmm!" He groaned as Luke slid his finger in and out of his ass before sneaking a second into him. They pistoned in and out at a steady pace.

"Ohh, p-please fuck me, Luke!" He shouted.

The teen removed his fingers and started soaping his cock. "You sure you can take this, Spin?" He asked, genuinely unsure.

"Yes!" Spin shouted impatiently, spreading his cheeks to the dancer.

"Okay," Luke said, moving closer. He aimed his cock at the boy's hole. He hesitated for a moment, but when Spin moved his ass back, he gave in. He pushed forward slowly, the head moving past little pink rosebud easily. They moaned in unison as Luke's thick cock stretched his hole, slowly sliding in inch by inch. It wasn't too long before the base came in contact with Spin's cheeks.

"Oh Luke!" Spin groaned, gripping tightly to the wall.

"Jeez, Spin! You're really tight, man!" Luke pulled out until only the head remained inside, slowly pushing back inside. He gripped Spin's waist and started to fuck Spin. He was going slowly, not wanting to hurt the kid. He'd noticed Spin moving his hips back to meet his cock, increasing the pleasure. He was holding back, really wanting to pound his ass, but knowing not too.

Spin moved a hand down and gripped his cock, stroking himself.

"Oh gosh! This feels really good." He groaned, slamming his cock back and forth. Spin's moans increased, his words slurring.

"H-harder, faster!" Was all the kid was able to manage.

Luke started to move faster, pounding his cock in and out of Spin's tight hole. He was about to blow, but didn't want the pleasure to end. He leaned down, capturing Spin's lips in a heated kiss. His tongue slipped into the younger boy's mouth, where they fought for dominance. When the kiss broke, Luke moaned out, "I'm gonna blow my load in your ass,"

Spin smiled, fully giving control to Luke.

Losing control of himself, he slammed his cock as hard as he could in Spin, the heat growing stronger. Finally, he released, slamming his cock in again. His thick cum shot deep in the boy's ass, shooting in ropes. His breath deepened, and he didn't pull out. Spin didn't want him to, either.

"I-I think I'm going to enjoy myself here..."

At that point, the door opened silently and a fully naked Jack slid into the room, his meaty cock already hard. He smirked as he stepped into the shower with the two boys.

Soon the room was full of moans and the heat of sex. The water was stopped when it turned cold. It was another hour before the two boys left. Luke was left sprawled across his large bed, heavily breathing. Thoughts of Tony and Jessie were gone from his mind for the time being.

_I love this island..._


End file.
